Tears on a Pillow
by kk1
Summary: This story takes place around the time Kagome spies Inuyasha with Kikyo again (around Episode 50 or so) Right now it is PG-13, as it is uncompleted, ****and will not be completed due to FF.net taking all NC17 material OFFLINE**** I am sorry :(


Author: KK  
  
Title: Tears on a Pillow  
  
Rating: NC-17 (Lemony goodness!)   
  
Disclaimer: Someone other than me owns these characters, but I sure wish I did own Inuyasha. ::drool:: Feh!   
  
Author notes: This is my first ficcy… I'm addicted to lemons, so I thought I'd write one myself. This fic takes place around the time when Kagome spies Inuyasha with Kikyo again, however the ending isn't quite the same...   
  
  
  
  
Kagome talked to herself as she hoisted herself out of the well that connected her world with the feudal era. "I wonder if Inuyasha still thinks I'm mad with him… Knowing him, though, he's probably fuming. I wonder if he'll even attempt to apologize. It's so cute when he does he gets this look about him." She hopped over the edge of the well onto the ground and tossed her bag down, and then she sat herself down for a quick rest. "I wonder what everyone is up to", she pondered, thinking about Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and, of course the one she loved dearly, Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome clambered up the side of the well and picked up her bag once out. She paused. "Nani?! I sense a shikon shard! Why is there a shikon shard so close..?" Kagome thought back.  
  
~~~  
  
Staring directly, yet unseen, Kagome closed her eyes to avoid watching Kikyo seduce Inuyasha. Not understanding what she was feeling, a strong feeling of hate and jealousy for Kikyo, she sighed "He loves her… not me." She slightly opened her eyes and realized that Inuyasha was unconscious "Oh no!" she thought, "I have to do something… INUYASHA!!! Can't you hear me!? WAKE UP, OH PLEASE! OH PLEASE!!"   
  
~~~   
  
Kagome sighed. "Why me… why did that stupid youkai have to revive Kikyo?" She started off towards the area she sensed the shikon shard and noticed one of Kikyo's soul dragons. "Oh geez, I had to be right." She picked up her pace and suddenly stumbled upon Inuyasha embracing Kikyo tightly. Slipping behind a tree, she let out a quiet whimper. "That damn hanyou… he's not upset at all; he's forgotten all about me," she pouted. She listened closely but was unable to hear the murmurings of the two. Suddenly she heard Inuyasha groan in pain. "Kik...yo, why?" she heard him cry. The bitch had stabbed him! Kagome, unable to hear the rest of the conversation, saw Kikyo disappear in the wraps of her soul dragons. She revealed her hiding place and all Inuyasha could do was stare speechless. Kagome turned around and ran off back towards the well and hopped in while Inuyasha stood motionless still trying to spat out some form of words.   
  
~~~  
  
Out of the well she flew and started running before she even hit the ground, around the corner up the stairs and into her room, where Kagome flopped down on her bed and started crying. "What is this feeling? Why… why does it hurt so bad to see them together?" She eventually cried herself to a light sleep. Tossing and turning, she finally drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep away from her troubles.   
  
~~~   
  
In the other world Inuyasha, still motionless, looked blankly. "What… why… Kagome…" He sighed. He couldn't even think straight. Finally, the dog-demon broke out into a full out run towards the well in hopes of catching Kagome, still not knowing what to say. He saw the well in the distance, but Kagome was no where in sight. "She's already back in her time… Should I go talk to her? What would I say, though?" He sighed again. "I'll let her be for now she's most likely fuming… Females! Ugh!" he thought as he headed towards the village to ask Kaede-bachan for advice.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was having a bad dream. She was dreaming about what she had just seen, but it was much worse and Kikyo wasn't just bones and mud; she was a living being with a soul. Kagome awoke with a jerk and shivered. "It must've just been a bad dream…" She then realized where she was and knew that what had happened only hours earlier wasn't "just a bad dream," but a very distressing incident for her. She sighed as she rolled over and tried to return to sleep and get away from reality. She drifted back to a somewhat peaceful sleep.   
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had seen Kaeda-bachan and had relentlessly asked her for advice. He knew in the back of his mind that he could no longer see Kagome, but he did not want to admit it to himself… He loved her; he loved kikyo… He was so confused. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his tasks of battling with Naraku. He propped himself up against the wall and drifted off to dreamland. His dreams were quite haunting; images of Kagome and Kikyo floated about and in the end both of them were killed. Still in dreamland a new and particularly disturbing dream began. Naraku had both Kikyo and Kagome suspended above a very high cliff threatening to drop them. In this dream he had to make a choice, one would have to die in order for the other to live. The girls started to slip and fall, and, without a thought, Inuyasha rushed immediately to grab Kagome. Only afterwards did he realize that Kikyo was already dead, and that he had chosen right. He awoke with a start at this dream and jerked. "I know what I have to do", he said aloud.   
  
~~~   
  
Rushing towards the well that connected their worlds, Inuyasha thought of what Kagome was doing. Kagome had woken up and started crying again, not knowing what to do. She sat up and looked at her tear stained pillow. "What am I going to do?" She flopped back down and closed her eyes to keep the tears that were welling up from spilling over.   
  
~~~  
  
Kagome had no idea that Inuyasha was rushing towards her and continued to sniffle and sob into her pillow. Meanwhile Inuyasha was just now climbing into the well to come and see her to tell her… that he did in fact love her. He jumped into the well and traversed the space between the two worlds, coming to a halt at the bottom of the well. Climbing out, he took a deep breath and began slowly making his way up the tree and towards Kagome's window. She had started leaving it open when she came back from the feudal era… just in case Inuyasha decided to come visit her. He clambered up the tree slowly and perched outside for a moment. He slid open her window slowly, so as not to startle her, and climbed in quietly. She was sleeping, or so it seemed. Kagome had not heard Inuyasha enter her bedroom, as he did so quietly, and she had no idea that he was staring down gently at her, almost knowing exactly what was wrong with her. He whispered, "Kagome?" She looked up with a start.  
  
"How did I not sense him entering?" she thought. Her senses were no where near as keen as Inuyasha's, but she had a feeling of security whenever he was near. "Inuyasha… what are you doing here?" she said curtly. Realizing her tone, she looked up at him in an apologetic way.   
  
"Kagome…" He heaved a sigh. He just couldn't find the words, so instead he reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome sat motionless and went limp in his arms. Then, reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around him. "Kagome…" he began to speak again. "I… had this dream where I had to choose between you and Kikyo… and in my dream I chose you…" he trailed off. As he tightened his grip on her, but not so hard as to hurt her fragile body, she squeezed back and heaved a happy sigh.   
  
"He does love me" she thought as everything she worried about seeped from her mind. Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her eyes, deep into her soul. He wanted to taste her lips so badly, but was unsure if it would be welcomed. Finally, he leaned towards her… waiting for an "Inuyasha.. SIT!" to escape her mouth and cause him to go careening to the ground, but it never did. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and was in heaven. He opened his eyes slightly, in hopes of some sort of approval, but Kagome had her eyes firmly shut. He slowly ran his tongue across her lips, hoping for acceptance. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to pass and touch her own. Kagome was shocked. After witnessing what she had earlier in the day between him and Kikyo, she didn't understand, but did welcome, this change in Inuyasha. She touched her tongue to his and felt her heart beat faster.  
  
  
... to be continued ... 


End file.
